Nymphetamine
by Evermore21
Summary: My first Batman fanfic. When Bruce's younger sister, Emma, comes back from Japan, she gets kidnapped by the Clown Prince of Crime. Joker/OC pairing. Rated T just to be safe for later chapters, may change. ON HOLD
1. Emma

**Author's Note:**

**Ha Ha! It's finally up!! This is my first story so please be nice in the reviews.**

**Ok, on to the disclaimer:**

**I own nothing except for Emma Wayne, my original character and any other original characters that appear in the story.**

**Heath Ledger's Joker rocks!! Now to the story!!**

**

* * *

**

**Nymphetamine**

**Chapter 1: Emma**

* * *

Emma Wayne never thought that she'd be away from her home in Gotham City for three years. She went to Japan so she could finish school and she also learned how to fight there as well. She had some good friends, which made her think that she was happy. But she was extremely homesick, but that was all changing because she is coming home.

Emma felt a little sick as the jet shook slightly when it landed. She's hated heights ever since she was a little girl, and she still does. She slowly stood as a maid grabbed her luggage.

She slowly walked outside and she let her eyes adjust. She saw a limo and smiled as her butler, Alfred, stepped out.

"Alfred!" she ran to him and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you too, ma'am."

She smiled at how formal he has always been. "Master Bruce is waiting for you at the penthouse."

She nodded as she remembered a little he had sent saying that the manor had burned down. What she didn't know is when it happened, but she didn't want to ask.

They both got into the limo and sat in the back. "So, how's my brother, Batman, doing?"

Alfred looked at her in shock, which made her giggle.

"How did you know?" he asked, still in a little shock.

"I know he's afraid of bats, and then when I heard about him, I kinda put the pieces together."

"Still so smart." Alfred said, which made Emma blush slightly. She was always known as the smart one, but she felt that Bruce was always a little smarter than her.

As they stopped talking, Emma looked out the window to see all the old buildings that passed by. Several minutes went by as she continued to look outside. Her attention went to a man on the sidewalk as the limo stopped briefly.

She analyzed the man with slight interest. He was in an old-looking suit and was holding a clown mask. She tried to see the man's face, but sighed in failure. His hair interested her more. It was brown with hints of green.

The limo drove off before she could continue looking at him. She sat back and wondered who that man was. Several minutes later, they arrived at Bruce's penthouse and Emma pushed the man from her mind.

They both carried the luggage into the building and up to the penthouse. As the elevator doors opened, Emma gasped at the elegance of the place. It would definitely take a while to get used to it.

They walked in and Alfred took the luggage to her room. "Well, if it isn't my baby sister." Emma smiled and ran over to her older brother. They hugged each other as if it had been a century since they saw each other last.

A few minutes later, they broke the hug. "I'm not your baby sister anymore, Bruce!"

He smiled as she sighed angrily. She never liked to be called the baby of the two. She calmed herself down, realizing that he hasn't changed a bit since she left.

Bruce looked at his watch and mentally slapped himself. "I have to go, sis."

She nodded as he walked out of the room and into the elevator. "Your luggage is in your room, ma'am." She nodded at Alfred and ran into her huge room. She decide that she would take a little walk.

She changed into a black and red tank top and camo pants, with her combat boots. She loved those boots, since her friend in Japan got them as a going away present. She did miss Ami, but she promised that she would call.

As she walked back out into the living room, she noticed that the sun was beginning to set. She told Alfred where she was going and left the building quickly. The slight breeze felt good as she began walking.

But of course, something felt wrong to her. She slightly looked behind her and saw a person following her. She began walking faster, but he was still keeping up with Emma's pace.

She turned into an alleyway but she eventually ran into a dead end. She turned and saw that there was a group of men following her. The weird thing is that all of the men were wearing clown masks.

One of them walked closer to her, saying, "Come with us and ya won't get hurt." The guy grabbed her arm, but before he could do anything else, Emma punched him in the face. She began to run the way she came, pushing the guys back as she passed.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the leader. It was the guy from before! One of the henchmen took that chance and hit her in the back of the head with his gun. She fell to the ground, trying to stay conscious. But it wouldn't work for long.

As the henchmen picked her up, everything went black. The last thing she would remember hearing is the leader's terrifying laugh. With the laugh echoing through her head, she finally fell unconscious.

_**Hopefully you all liked it! Please remember that this is my first fanfic when or **__**if**__** you review it.**_


	2. The Clown Prince of Crime

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! People like my story! **

**Thanks to crazypens, ChristinaDeath666, J-Horror Fan 4-ever, something541, and kagedfox for their reviews of my last chapter.**

**Also, thanks to the people who added this to their fave story list.**

**I'll try to update this story as soon as much as I can.**

**Oh, and sorry that this chapter is a little short. I hardly slept at all but I updated just for you guys.**

**One more thing, I have the actors for Emma and Ian. Check them out! **

**I own n****othing except for Emma and Ian.**

**Nymphetamine**

**Chapter 2: The Clown Prince of Crime**

* * *

Emma very slowly opened her eyes. The back of her head hurt like hell. She tried to move, but she was tied to a chair. She examined the room, and the only things in it were the chair she was tied to and a small desk.

She heard a few voices outside the room arguing. Then, there was only silence. A minute later, the masked henchmen entered the room, followed by their leader. He was absolutely terrifying.

His face was painted white and his lips were scarlet red. Then, she saw his scars that make his smile seem eternal. Her attention turned to an unmasked henchman who was approaching her.

"Bitch!" he hit her hard and she tried to keep calm as best as she could. The man with the scars grabbed the henchman's neck and held it tightly.

"No one touches her except for me." He let go of the man's neck. "Got it?"

"Yes, Joker." The man stared angrily at her and back away from his boss. The Joker walked towards her, and Emma grew more fearful of him.

"Aren't you pretty." There was a sense of lust in his voice as he said it. He walked around her as if he was examining every inch of her. He noticed a small scar on her arm that she got helping her friend in Japan.

He bent down in front of her so that they were face to face. He noticed the fear in her eyes and smiled.

"Would you like to see a magic trick?"

He stood as a couple men moved the table closer to him. He pulled a pencil out of his jacket pocket and stuck it into the table.

"I'm gonna make this pencil disappear." Emma felt so confused, but that would soon pass.

He grabbed the henchman who hit her and slammed his head onto the place he stuck the pencil. The action made the pencil ram into the man's skull, killing him instantly. She closed her eyes as the Joker laughed.

The body fell to the floor, blood pouring out of the man's eye. She felt his gloved hand on her cheek. "Look at me."

She didn't open her eyes, which she would soon realize was a bad idea. "Look at me!" His voice was full of anger and he put a knife to her throat. As soon as the blade touched her throat, she opened her eyes obediently.

Some other henchmen were dragging the body out of the room, spreading a trail of blood along the floor. Another one of the men took of his mask, she heard him sigh slightly.

"If you be good, I'll think about letting you go." The knife was removed from her throat and she tried to control her breathing.

"You can either stay in here or stay my room, miss…?" He looked somewhat impatient, so she decided to answer him quickly.

"Emma." He smiled as she said her name. He repeated her name in a quiet yet somewhat seductive tone. "So what'll it be, _doll_?" She really hated the sight and smell of blood, so she didn't want to stay. But if she went with him, he would probably kill her as soon as they reached the room.

"I'll go with you." He seemed almost delighted at her choice. "Ian, untie her from the chair and as soon as you do, tie her hands." The man nodded and walked over to her.

As soon as she was untied, she slowly massaged her arms. Ian looked as young as she was, around 26 or 27 years old. The Joker had left the room, waiting for the two of them. Ian tied her hands behind her back, and they walked outside the room.

Emma couldn't help but notice that Ian was sorry that this was happening to her. They finally reached the Joker's room. He opened the door and pushed her in. He turned to Ian and said something that Emma could hear.

She looked around the room. There was one light in the entire room, making it very dim. The bed was at the end of the room, next to a small dresser and another chair close to her. "Cozy," she thought sarcastically.

"Don't touch anything." The Joker seemed serious as he said it, but that wouldn't stop Emma. As soon as the Joker left, Ian quickly untied her and shut the door behind him.

She sat down on the bed and sighed. There was no escaping the Joker's hell, she had to face that fact. She knew that if she did try to escape, he would kill her in an instant. What did he want with her?

"Come on, Bruce. Come and help me," she thought, hoping that he was looking for her at that exact moment. But something deep down wanted Bruce not to find her. At least not yet. That same feeling loved the way he said her name in the other room.

She pushed that feeling away from her thoughts as best as she could, but she couldn't get over the felling that there might still be a little humanity left in him. She felt it was very deep down, but it was still there. She couldn't believe what she was thinking.

She was slowly beginning to feel for him, and she both hated and loved that fact.

_**Sorry if it seems sloppy at some points. I was doing three things at once. I had to have the pencil trick in this chapter! It was so awesome! Hope you like this chapter! **_


	3. He's A Monster

**Author's Note:**

**Darn writer's block!! It's evil! Well, I'm thinking of doing a Harvey/Emma story and I might be starting a Resident Evil story as well and that's being keeping me from updating it too.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and faved this story! I'm happy that people like it!**

**I own nothing except for Emma and Ian.**

******Nymphetamine**

**Chapter 3: He's A Monster**

* * *

As soon as she knew that no one was outside except for Ian, Emma got up and began to walk around the room. She then noticed a closet door and opened it slowly. Like the room, it was almost empty except for an old-looking box.

She carefully pulled it out, in case it was really as old as it looked. She began to rummage through it and found an old newspaper article that looks like it was ripped from the newspaper.

It said something about a family being attacked in their own home and the son had horrible wounds on his face. It must have been the Joker's family that the article was talking about.

She put it aside and found some old pictures of his family. Almost all of the people's faces were covered by black marker. She continued looking through the pictures until she found one that seemed untouched.

It was a picture of a guy who seemed to be 18. His hair was medium brown and shoulder-length. It must have been the Joker before the family was attacked. She had to admit he looked handsome in the picture, but that little part of her thought he still was. She turned it around and saw the name "Joey."

That must have been his name before he got the scars. She heard Ian talking to someone so she put everything back and pushed the box back into the closet. She quickly sat on the bed as the Joker opened the door.

"Been waitin' all this time, have ya?" He closed the door quickly and took off his jacket. "How sweet."

"Don't flatter yourself." She stood and looked away from him.

He walked closer to her, hand on his knife. "Feisty…I like that!"

He backed her up to the wall and smiled evilly. He placed his hands on her hips, moving even closer to her. His lips were dangerously close to hers. He gently began to kiss her neck, making her blush.

Suddenly, there were knocks on the door, but that didn't stop him. He moved one hand to her lower back as the other remained on her hips. "Boss!" Ian called through the door and the knocking began louder and quicker than before.

He stopped kissing her neck and was aggravated. "What?"

Ian slowly opened the door, seeing Joker near Emma. "We have some info on Dent."

That cheered him up greatly. "Excellent!" He laughed as he walked over to Ian.

Emma wondered who they were talking about. "Who's old Harvey dating?" The Joker leaned against the door frame.

"A woman named Rachel Dawes." That name rung a bell for Emma. Rachel used to be with Bruce and she is one of Emma's good friends. Was the Joker going to hurt her to get to this guy? Knowing him, she knew he would at some point.

"I hear Bruce Wayne is throwing a party for him." Ian saw Emma looked up when he mentioned Bruce.

"Perfect! When is the shindig?" The Joker began fiddling with his knife.

"In a couple of days." Ian moved back a step as the Joker began to flip the knife into the air.

The Joker walked back over to Emma and smiled. "I'm leavin' for a bit, doll, but when I come back, we'll continue our little "discussion."

She could tell it was all a joke to him as he put emphasis on the word "discussion." He left the room, saying nothing else to her. Ian quietly shut the door and followed the Joker.

Emma sat against the wall, holding her knees close. She wanted to go home and be with her brother, but that other side of her wanted to stay.

She knew that part of her believed that he had a part of him that was sweet, but she was doubting that more and more.

He's just a monster. He always will be. It would be easier if all of her believed that and she wasn't having trouble believing it at the moment.

She got up from the floor and sighed. She knew Bruce was looking for her and it would only be a matter of time before he got her out of this place. As she sat down on the bed, she hoped that he would come soon.

She continued telling herself that the Joker was a monster as she lay down on the bed. She pushed him out of her mind and began thinking of her friends in Gotham and Japan. With her friends in her thoughts, she eventually fell asleep.

**If you guys think that this chapter was boring, I'm sorry. Please review and tell me what you think about my Harvey/Emma story idea. If you like the idea, I'll start it. If you don't, I'll forget about it. A trailer for this story may be coming soon, so look for the link soon.**


	4. His Anger, Her Pain

**Author's Note:**

**OMG!! School is so evil!! Anyways, sorry I haven't been able to update this story in a while. I've had writer's block bad for a while. But all my friends urged me to continue this.**

**I will also be putting up a trailer for this in the future, so it will be posted on my profile as soon as I finish making it.**

**Alright, on to the disclaimer: **

**I own nothing but Emma and Ian**

**Nymphetamine**

**Chapter 4: His Anger, Her Pain**

* * *

Emma felt something beside her so she slowly opened her eyes. She saw some brand new clothes were put down on the bed beside her. She could tell by the color of the clothes that the Joker had given them to her.

The tank top was green and purple and the skirt was black. Well, at least they were better than nothing at all. She looked over to see an empty chair, which was moved closer to the bed.

"Was he watching me sleep?"She shuddered at the thought. She noticed his jacket hanging off of it, which she thought, meant that he had left just recently. She stretched and got up from the bed.

She made sure that no one was at the door as she grabbed the clothes that were on the edge of the bed. Just in case, she moved the chair in front of the door. She knew that was hardly enough to stop the Joker from coming in at any time.

After a few minutes, she had the new clothes on. She went over to a mirror and looked at herself. Luckily for her, she looked good in purple and green. She began to run her fingers through her hair, thinking about her friends.

In Japan, her and Ami would always go clothes shopping, which surprised her. She never like shopping for clothes like other girls did, but the clothes in Japan were a lot more unique and punky, which made it an exception.

Her hair was slowly being untangled by her fingers. She began to lightly hum a song that she loved as she continued running her fingers through her hair. The song would always make her calm and relaxed.

After a few more minutes, her hair seemed to look good. Well, as good as it could look since she had no comb or brush. She moved the chair back to where it was before she put it in front of the door.

She went back to the mirror and saw that she was beginning to get a little pale, but only a little. She sighed as she moved her bangs from her eyes. She heard the door open slowly and she knew it was the Joker.

"Well, well, well. Look who's finally awake." He laughed slightly as he shut the door behind him. Emma didn't say anything, she just continued looking in the mirror.

"What a beautiful woman you are." He looked her up and down, amazed at how pretty she was.

Emma looked at him and scoffed. He took off his gloves and threw them onto his coat. He moved closer to her and she began to back away. He smiled at the sight of her fear of him.

Eventually, he backed her up against the wall yet again. He placed his hands on her hips, moving closer again.

"Let's continue that little "chat we had before." She began breathing heavily as she noticed that his face was inches away from hers.

"Where were we…oh yes! I remember now." His lips were so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her lips.

Something on the floor had caught his attention. They both looked down to see what looked like a small sheet of paper on the floor. He moved away from her, so she began to calm herself down.

He bent down and picked the paper up. It wasn't a piece of paper, it was the picture of him! She gasped as she thought that she put it back in the box the day before when she pulled it out.

The Joker seemed to clench his fists as he dropped the picture. He knew that she was the one who pulled out the picture, so he turned to her angrily. He gripped her neck and pushed her against the wall.

"Never ever touch them again." He pulled out his knife and placed it on the lower part of her neck. His grip slowly began to get tighter and she was breathing heavily again. He pressed the knife against her throat, causing it to bleed a little.

Suddenly, there were knocks at the door but the Joker didn't pay attention to him. Ian called for him through the door, but still the Joker wouldn't listen. The knocks began to annoy him, which made him angrier.

"What?" Ian slowly opened the door, hearing how angry he was.

"It's time to invite yourself into the mob boss' meeting." Ian saw a small drip of blood on Emma's neck and felt bad for her.

The Joker released his grip on Emma's neck and she fell to the floor, trying to catch her breath. She felt some blood around the spot where he lightly cut her. He grabbed his coat and gloves as Ian opened the door the rest of the way.

He put his gloves and coat on and walked out the door, leaving Ian and Emma alone. Ian walked over to her and bent down next to her. He looked at the cut that she was covering with her hands.

"It's not that bad." Ian shook his head and moved her hand away from the cut so he could look.

"I just want to make sure." It wasn't bleeding anymore, which made him feel a little better.

"Just be careful so that it doesn't open up." He stood and helped her up. He felt really bad for her. She was having the worst kind of luck and he could tell that she was thinking the exact same thing.

The Joker called Ian's name from the hallway, so he ran and shut the door. Emma sat against the wall and covered her eyes. She was having the worst kind of day of her life. She took several deep breathes and calmed herself down.

She felt a single tear fall down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She really wanted Bruce to come and save her than ever now.

**Finally finished it!! I know the chapter's short but I updated so that I didn't leave you all in a cliffhanger anymore. Oh, I might have Bruce save her in the next chapter, so tell me if that's a good idea. Please review 'cause I can always use some tips to help me write this better and the next chapter will be up sometime soon.**


	5. Why So Serious?

**Author's Note:**

**Ugh!! I've been so busy so I wasn't able to update in a while. Not updating this has been bothering me a lot, so I decided to not do my homework for a few days so that I could update.**

**I still did my homework, though I did it late at night.**

**Finally, here is the next chapter!**

**Oh, and thanks to everyone who commented my story. I'm so glad you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own no one except Emma and Ian**

**Nymphetamine**

**Chapter 5: Why So Serious?**

It seemed like hours had passed since The Joker had left. Emma got up from the floor and was now sitting on his bed, waiting. She hated him now with a strong passion. The cut on her neck wasn't bleeding anymore. When she had looked in the closet, she found another knife, so she hid it in her pockets.

Her anger grew just thinking about him. She wanted to break something, anything she could get her hands on. She began to take several deep breathes to calm herself down. She gripped the side of the bed to keep herself from going overboard if she got that angry.

The door opened and she turned slightly to see who it was. To her dismay, it wasn't The Joker, it was just some of his thugs. There were three of them, to be more specific. The one leading the others had a vicious smile on his face.

"Well, well, well. Look who's all alone boys!" The two behind the leader laughed and cheered him on.

The man came closer to her, so she quickly got up from the bed. She couldn't decide whether to use the knife on this guy or not. These guys must have been pleased to disobey their boss.

"Hey toots, why don't me and you have a little fun." Emma began to laugh, which confused the three thugs.

"I don't think so, jackass."

That pissed the thug off severely. The thug pulled out his gun and pointed it at Emma, threateningly. She was so used to it that she didn't even care. The two others tried to control the leader, but they couldn't stop him.

"What the hell did you say to me?"

Emma scoffed at the thug and walked slightly towards him. She saw his anger easily and couldn't help but smile. That only angered the thug more than he already was. The thug's finger was on the trigger of his gun, ready to shoot at any moment.

"I called you a jackass." The thug pointed the gun at Emma's head, now extremely pissed off.

"That's it, bitch!"

He was about to pull the trigger until Emma kicked the gun out of his hand. The others were surprised that she was able to do that. She punched the thug in the head several times until he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

He back-handed her hard, causing her to stumble backwards a little. The thug took that opportunity to slam her up against the wall. He grabbed a hold of her neck and began choking her. She tried to push him off, but the thug kept a tight grip on her neck.

His grip was so tight, she was quickly becoming weaker by the second. The thug laughed as he squeezed a little tighter. She tried to reach into her pocket for the knife but she was really weak from loss of breath.

"Ya stupid bitch. This is what you get."

Everything slowly began to darken in Emma's eyes. Suddenly, the thug's grip on her neck was quickly released. She felt herself fall, but couldn't do anything to stop the fall. She closed her eyes, knowing that she would be in pain as soon as she hit the floor.

Someone had caught her, stopping her fall. She opened her eyes to see that The Joker was the one who had caught her. He pulled her up and her head rested on his chest. Feeling his arm around her waist was strange but at the moment, she didn't care.

"Now didn't I say that no one is to touch her!?" His voice was filled with anger, which frightened Emma.

"Yeah, but boss…" The Joker's glare stopped the thug and forced him into a dead silence.

"I'll deal with you later. Get out of here."

The thug slowly backed away and ran out the door, quickly followed by his boys. Ian ran in to see what had happened and saw how close Emma was being held. He quietly walked back out and shut the door.

The Joker looked down at Emma, relaxing slightly when he saw that she was still breathing. She looked back up at him with a sense of fear and strangely, a slight sense of happiness. He picked her up and began to carry her to the bed.

She couldn't help but notice how warm he was as he carried her. He carefully laid her down on the bed then walked over to the door. He quickly looked back at her to see her lying peacefully asleep on the bed.

He knew eventually that he would have to let her go but he didn't want to. She is very intriguing to him. He grabbed his gun and shut the door, trying not to wake her. He began his steady pace heading outside of the apartment building.

As he was walking, he tried to figure out why he liked Emma so much. Coming up with no explanations, he reached the outside of the building. Ian and the other thugs were there surrounding the thug that attacked Emma.

"Get the others that were with him."

Ian nodded and pulled the two others out of the crowd. He threw them next to the third thug and the Joker circled them with the gun in hand. Ian watched him closely so that he didn't do anything too drastic.

"So, the three of you decided to disobey me, hmm?"

Two of them started to blame each other and beg while the third just sat there. The Joker stopped in front of the third thug, tapping his gun on his leg lightly. The thug stared at him, still unfazed.

That angered the Joker more than he already was. He bent down in front of the thug so that he could look into the thug's eyes. He held his gun still as the two other thugs moved away from him slightly.

"Why so serious?"

The thug still didn't say anything so the Joker stood and moved away from him. He looked over at the other thugs and smiled sadistically. Turning quickly to the third thug, he raised his gun, keeping that sadistic smile.

As he shot the thug, he laughed madly, making everyone step back in fear. Ian knew that the Joker was crazy, but this only strengthened that knowledge. After unloading an entire clip on the thug, The Joker threw his gun to Ian.

"Let that serve as a reminder to you all that I don't allow disobedience."

With that said, the Joker began to walk back inside the apartment building. He stopped when he reached Ian. Quickly glancing back at the other thugs for a second, he turned his attention back to Ian.

"Get rid of 'em."

Ian nodded and motioned to some thugs, who pulled out their guns. As Ian followed the Joker, the thugs were shot and the echo of the shots went through the building. Ian had quickly caught up with the Joker and kept with his pace.

"Uh boss, what are we gonna do about the girl, Emma?"

The Joker stopped and turned to Ian, his smiled had faded. He began to think about it, but he really didn't know what to do with her yet. He had watched her fight off the thug earlier. She could be useful in the near future somehow.

"I don't know what to do with her yet."

Ian looked at him, perplexed. The Joker always knew what to do with everything and everyone. Was he unable to do anything to her because he was beginning to like her? The Joker continued walking when Ian stayed silent.

He walked up a set of stairs and reached his room a minute or so after. He opened the door to find that Emma was still sound asleep. He took off his jacket and closed the door behind him.

He hung up his coat and grabbed the chair, pulling up to the bed. He sat down quietly and watched her sleep. He would always do this when she slept, somehow it relaxed him if he got a little too over-the-edge. He leaned back in the chair making himself comfortable as the minutes slowly passed. As those minutes turned into an hour, he was still sitting quietly, waiting for her to wake up from her peaceful sleep.

**Finally finished with this chapter after three months! Thank goodness! Well, I hope you guys like it! Like usual, please review and tell me what you think! Oh, and I hope you all have a Happy Holidays! **


	6. Stricken

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, another chapter down!! **

**This story has given me writer's block a lot. But I'm definitely not giving up on this story.**

**Anyways, I listened to a lot of songs trying to write this chapter, and some inspired me to write this chapter. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story thus far. I'm really glad so many people like it.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I own no one except Emma and Ian**

**Nymphetamine**

**Chapter 6: Stricken**

Emma opened her eyes slowly, seeing that the room was dimmer than before. She turned over in her spot quietly. She began to wonder how she got in the bed. The last thing she remembered was getting choked by that one thug then beginning to fall.

She then remembered the Joker catching her and shook her head slightly. She wondered why he would catch her but came up with nothing. She moved around in the bed quietly so that she could get more comfortable.

She then looked over at the mirror and saw the Joker standing in front of it. He seemed to be staring in it, trying to find something. Emma tried to stay as quiet as she could so that he would think that she was still asleep.

"Look who decided to wake up."

Emma froze in her place. She noticed that he was looking at her through the mirror. He turned and she knew that he had an evil smile on his face even though she couldn't see it. He began to walk over to the bed so she began to move backward.

She didn't go far since the bed was pushed against the wall. The Joker stopped a couple of steps in front of the bed. The two of them stared at each other in complete silence. Several minutes passed as the silence continued. She couldn't take the silence so she decided to say the first thing that comes to her head.

"Why are you keeping me here? Why won't you let me go?"

The Joker said nothing and Emma had a feeling that he was gonna pull out his knife at any moment. To her surprise, he didn't do anything. A moment later, he began to laugh which confused and slightly angered her. It took him a minute to stop laughing.

"Why won't I let you go? Let's just say…you intrigue me."

With that said, he moved forward and crawled onto the bed. He stopped when he was right in front of her and reached out his hand, placing it on her cheek. She shivered feeling the coldness of his hand. She then noticed that his make-up was taken off, revealing his scars.

"I have become…stricken by you. That's why I won't let you go free."

His words really surprised her. She would never have thought that a psycho like the Joker would have fallen for anyone, especially her. He moved closer to her, his lips only inches away from hers. While she was thinking, he took that chance and kissed her with a fiery passion.

The kiss immediately brought her from her thoughts. She tried to push him off, but he quickly pulled her closer, making her unable to push him away. She tried a couple more times to get away, but his grip was too strong. All through her struggling, he didn't stop kissing her.

She eventually gave in and began to kiss him back. The Joker moved the hand on her cheek and began to run his fingers through her hair and the other hand rested on her lower back. He then began to kiss her neck as she placed a hand on the back of his neck.

Feeling the scar brush against her neck made her shudder slightly. His kiss was gentle but after a moment, he made it more passionate. He stopped kissing her neck and continued kissing her lips. He forced her against the wall again, but they never stopped kissing.

Emma knew that every time he kissed her, she was falling for him more and more. After several more minutes of kissing, the Joker finally stopped. He sat back from her and stared at her. He then stood up from the bed and began to walk to he bathroom. Emma opened her eyes and sighed deeply.

She began to hear a clatter from the bathroom but didn't question it. She definitely had one question to ask the Joker but he was never around long enough for her to ask it. She sat still on the bed staring up at the ceiling for several minutes, thinking.

She began to wonder how long she had been held captive. It seemed like she was here for days, she probably was. She heard someone begin to walk so she looked at the bathroom only to see that it was the Joker. His make-up was put back on, accenting the scars on his cheeks.

"Well, someone looks like they enjoyed it."

His smile only grew bigger as he talked. He began to walk to the bed again. Emma decided that was the time to ask him the question that has been bugging her. As if he knew, he stopped and his smile grew smaller but only a little.

"You wonderin' about my scars, huh?"

She gasped, which made the Joker laugh. How did he know what she was gonna ask? He controlled his laughter and looked her right in the eyes as he moved a little closer to the bed.

"My father was…a drinker, and a fiend. One day, he comes home crazier than usually. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not. One. Bit. So, me watching, he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it. Then, he turns to me and says… 'Why so serious?' He puts the knife in my mouth and says, "Let's put a smile on that face!' And…"

He stopped when he realized that the story had frightened her slightly. He smiled and leaned closer to her. He kissed her again, the kiss being a little gentler than before. He leaned a little closer so that he could whisper in her ear.

"I'll be back, doll."

His tone was seductive and almost full of desire. She took several deep breathes and nodded. With a quick kiss on her cheek, he leaned away and walked to the door. She fell back onto the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"I feel the same way about you. Stricken."

He looked back with another one of his psychotic smiles and left the room. Alone, she was left to think about what had happened. Thinking about the kiss quickly made her smile. The part of her that loved the Joker was quickly taking over and her anger seemed to pass. Maybe there actually is a man hidden behind the monster and Emma knew she was the only one to see it.

**Finally done! I'm glad I finally got to put some romance into the story. I recommend that you listen to the song "Stricken" by Disturbed. It really fit my mood for this chapter and for the story. Well, you know the usual, please review! **


	7. Ian's Kindness

**Author's Note:**

**Since I have been re-inspired now, I promised myself that I would finally update this story.**

**My inspirations were that's it's such a great film and my obsessions with both Heath and Gary Oldman.**

**Thanks again for all the comments and support guys!!**

**I suggest you listen to Leeloominai by Eric Serra from the part where Gordon dies to the end of the chapter. **

**Once again, I don't own anyone in this story except for Ian and Emma.**

**Nymphetamine**

**Chapter 7: Ian's Kindness**

It has been a few hours since Emma and the Joker had their intimate few moments. She had stayed in the same position that he left her in on the bed. There was suddenly a knock at the door and a second later, Ian opened the door. Emma sat up and gave Ian a small smile.

Ian stared at her, surprised at how comfortable she had become. He had to admit that she looked rather cute wearing the tank top and skirt the Joker gave her earlier. He continued to stare until he heard Emma call his name a few times. He suddenly felt embarrassed and quickly looked down at the floor.

"Ian, are you alright?"

He looked back up to see her looking back at him with a questioning look. He nodded and coughed slightly, remembering why he was there in the first place.

"Yeah. Um…you must be pretty hungry…"

Emma was now sitting on the edge of the bed, stretching slightly. Now that she thought about it, she hasn't eaten in a while. Well, she hasn't ever since she was kidnapped by the Joker.

"Yeah, I'm really hungry, Ian."

He nodded understandingly and began to scratch the back of his neck nervously.

"Okay. Follow me to the kitchen then."

She nodded and stood, her brown hair swaying with her movement. He sighed and quickly left the room, feeling nervous again. She followed him out and tried to keep up with his quickened pace. The building seemed to completely empty except for the two of them, which made her wonder when the Joker would be back.

They reached the living room quicker then she thought. When she walked in, the light from the windows temporarily blinded her. It took her a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light. She then began to examine her surroundings. It was a normal living room with furniture, a T.V., everything. To the left of her was a small kitchen and a little dining room.

"Uh…why don't you sit down and I'll make you something."

Ian walked into the kitchen rather quickly, just narrowly avoiding knocking over Emma to get there. Emma began to wonder why he was acting so differently. She sat down and began to tap her fingers on the table to pass the time.

She noticed the day's paper on the table and picked it up. It was turned to the Obituaries section. One picture had the Joker's signature look; black over the eyes and red over the lips. She looked at the name of the man and gasped slightly. It was the mayor!

_Is that where he went to?_ She thought, still shocked at the sight of it. Ian cleared his throat, making Emma jump slightly. He smiled as he sat across from her at the table. She sighed and smiled back as he passed her a rather good-looking sandwich and a glass of water.

"Sorry for startling you. As for the sandwich, well, it's the only thing I make best." He laughed slightly at this as Emma shook her head.

"No, it's alright. The sandwich looks great." She took a bite and as she thought, it was delicious. She took a couple more bited, swallowed, and took a drink.

The two managed to finish their meal rather quickly, so Ian took the dishes back in the kitchen and laid them in the sink. Emma looked back at the paper in front of her and read more of it. She then saw that Commissioner Lobe was dead as of last night. That made her think of Gordon and wonder if he was alright.

_Jim, I hope you're okay_ she thought as she looked at the floor. She knew that both Jim and Bruce were doing their best to try and find her. She heard a clatter in the kitchen which brought her out of her thoughts. She looked over to see Ian walking out of the kitchen and over to her.

"Ian is the Joker really serious about this?" she held up the paper, showing the obituary of the mayor.

Ian sighed, not wanting to tell her. "If you really want to know, follow me."

She got up and followed him into the living room. He sat down on an armchair and turned on the T.V. She sat on the couch and turned to him in confusion. "This is Lobe's funeral. Just watch."

He sounded a bit depressed about it. She turned her attention back to the T.V. as the mayor took the stage. The camera stayed on him for a moment, then scanned over the others around him. There was some police, Harvey Dent, Rachel Dawes, and…

"Gordon?" she leaned closer and Ian stared at her in interest._ No wonder the police really want to find her_, he thought, _she was close to the Lieutenant._ The camera then panned out into a wide shot, showing everyone at once. The mayor began talking about how great a man Lobe was but Emma kept her attention on Gordon.

He seemed to be looking around, most likely for the Joker. The police knew about the threat on the mayor and they were taking precautions. A few minutes passed and the mayor had stopped talking and a few soldiers aimed their guns in the air and shot once.

A few seconds, they repeated the process on command. They did it again but one of the soldiers aimed his gun at the mayor at the last second. Gordon saw this, got up from his chair, and ran for the mayor. This made Emma stand up and move closer to the T.V.

Gordon ran in front of the mayor as the Joker shot. Emma covered her mouth in order to stop herself from screaming. He was hit. Gordon fell to the ground and the crowd erupted in chaotic panic. The camera stayed on the stage and Emma began to shake.

Jim wasn't moving at all. He had to be alright, he had to be. Ian got up and walked over to her, feeling sad for her. He didn't know what to say, she just lost her friend. He watched as she fell to her knees.

"Jim…" a tear fell as she whispered his name. He really was gone and the man, no the monster, she had fallen for had killed him.

Ian turned the T.V. off as she turned away from it. He bent down beside her to see more tears begin to fall. _This wasn't supposed to happen,_ he thought. _It was supposed to be the mayor, not Gordon._

"Emma…I'm sorry…" he matched her whisper as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry…"

Without warning, she buried her face in his chest and began to cry more. Ian was surprised at first, but put his arms around her in a comforting away. He would just have to do this until she stopped crying. He didn't know why she decided to go to him for comforting, but it didn't matter at the moment.

A few moments later, she stopped crying and looked up at Ian. He wiped away a tear and gave her a small smile. She wiped the rest of the tears away and calmed herself down. He decided to tell her how he felt about her.

"Emma, I know this isn't the best time but…" he couldn't finish what he wanted to say, it just wasn't the right time.

"Tell me…please." he looked at her, unsure if he was able to.

He sighed and pressed his lips against hers and to his surprise, she didn't pull away. He let his arms wrap around her as his kiss grew more passionate. After a moment, he stopped and moved away from her slightly.

"I've felt like that ever since I met you." He looked to the ground and began to blush slightly.

Emma didn't know what to say. She was beginning to feel conflicted now. She has strong feelings for the Joker but now she has feelings for Ian. _So that's why he was acting strange_ she thought as she looked at him.

"I see…" Ian turned to her to see her look down at the floor. _God, she's mad at me! Why'd I do that? She was upset by her friend's death and I must have put pressure on her._

"I'm sorry about that, Emma. Now wasn't the time." She placed a hand on Ian's cheek and gave him a small smile.

"It's alright, Ian. A part of me liked that little moment." He smiled back as she slowly stood up. "I…need to go back to my room…to think."

Ian nodded and joined her, happy that she wasn't upset at him. "Okay then. I'm sorry about Gordon."

Emma shook slightly at Jim's name but gave Ian a nod. "Thank you, Ian, for everything."

With that said, she walked out of the room and quickly made her way back to the Joker's room. She walked in, shut the door, and sat on the edge of the bed. She laid down on the side of the bed that was facing the wall. She grabbed a pillow and held it close, forcing herself not to cry again. Jim was really gone and she felt so horrible about it. She couldn't fall asleep so she just lay there, staring at the wall and thinking about her past with Jim.

**Okay, finally done. I had to put a little Fifth Element in there. I love that film! Anyways, if you don't like how Emma became a…crybaby I guess you could say, I'm sorry. It's just that I imagine her appearing tough on the outside and caringon the inside. She considers Gordon as a father so that's why she's so upset. Hope you like the new chapter! **


	8. Author Update

Update

Hey everyone, Evermore 21 here! I just want to say that I thank everyone for being followers and for supporting me. And I am sad to say that I am not going to continue my stories here. I have been far too busy in life and I haven't really had the drive to write. I will try to write on another place and if you want to know where, just send me a message. But once again, thank you for the support and I hope none of you are too upset ^^;

~Evermore21


End file.
